Generally, people can communicate with each other via devices that are communicatively coupled by various networks. This can include sending text messages, multimedia messages, etc. over the various networks. However, certain situations, such as flight, result in restricted access to some networks due to regulations associated with aircrafts and/or limited opportunities for network connections. Accordingly, during flight, people are not able to communicate with each other via their devices.